Life After Trek
by Riley Vaughn
Summary: During a funeral for Ambassador Spock, a Klingon ship attacks and Captain Charlotte Kirk has been kidnapped. Commander Reilly has decided to go after the Klingon men who have taken her friend. And without command of her ship, Reilly gets help from the Enterprise. All the while, Reilly finds love in the young Russian on board the Enterprise. Set after Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, this is my first Star Trek fanfic so I'm really nervous. I hope you guys like it and any reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek (and if I did, it would be awesome), I only own Reilly and like a few other characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Reilly's POV**

It was bright and sunny on New Vulcan as Reilly walked towards the funeral. Not wanting to be seen, Reilly ducked behind a tree. The sudden shade felt good and it was far enough from the funeral that no one would see her, but close enough to hear what was being said. Reilly remembered the deceased, Ambassador Spock, who helped find the planet that Vulcan's now called home.

Reilly spotted the younger Spock in the front row sitting next to the famous Captain James T. Kirk. Reilly smiled as she watched the young Spock get up and walk to the podium. The speech Spock gave brought tears to the half-Vulcan's eyes. Just as the service was ending, a Klingon ship appeared out of nowhere and begin to fire on the crowd. Reilly watched in horror for a second. She snapped out of her trance when she saw Spock running around frantically trying to get people and aliens alike out of harms way.

Reilly jumped into action by pulling out her phaser. Reilly knew it was useless to shoot at the ship, but that was the only idea that came to her mind. Reilly pointed her phaser at the Klingon ship and was about to fire when a body slammed into her. The wind was knocked out of Reilly when she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" A young male voice asked.

"I think so," Reilly replied. " Do you mind getting off me!"

"I am zo zorry," the young man said as he got up off Reilly.

"You really should watch were you are going," Reilly commented. "How did you fall anyway?"

"I tripped, I think," the young man stated.

"It's ok," Reilly said. Looking at the young man who fell on her, Reilly was surprised at how young he looked. If she had to guess, Reilly determined that in fact the young man was close to her age. He looked like he was seventeen. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Vat iz it?" the kid said.

"If you and I can somehow get our hands on some bigger phaser's, we could take that ship down with minimal loss of life."

"Zat sounds like a great idea, but vere do ve find zomething like zat," he said.

"Follow me," Reilly replied. "Oh, I don't think I got your name."

"Pavel Chekov. And you?"

"Reilly, just Reilly."

**Charlotte's POV**

Worse didn't even come close to Charlotte's mind as she ran through the crowd of people. This was way worse than worse. But that didn't matter. What did was the fact that Klingons were firing on a crowd that couldn't even defend themselves against a ship of that size. Looking back, Charlotte probably wouldn't have ran in the direction of danger.

Charlotte didn't see the figure in front of her, since she was too busy looking at the Klingon ship. But that didn't stop her from running into the person.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," the Klingon said. "Looks like I found what we came for."

"What are you talking about you piece of filth," Charlotte spat.

"You are in fact Captain Charlotte Kirk of the U.S.S Wonderer and you are coming with us whether you like it or not," the Klingon stated.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I rather not go with you in a ship that is firing on innocent people!"

"Who said I was taking you to that ship," he replied as the sensation experienced with beaming became more pronounced. With in 30 seconds both Captain and Klingon where gone.

**Reilly's POV**

Reilly and Chekov made their way to a collection of buildings. In the brief moment that they got to talk, Reilly still couldn't believe that Chekov was only a year older than her. But Reilly didn't have time for that. Finally Reilly spotted the door they needed. Reilly and Chekov burst threw the door and ran down a short hallway. As the pair approached the end of the hallway, they came up on a storage room.

"Here they are," Reilly commented. "I'm just so glad I remembered were we put these phaser's."

"Vhy are the phaser's stored here?" Chekov asked.

"I really don't know. This is the first time I have been back here since Ambassador Spock helped relocate Vulcan here," Reilly commented. "It's a shame though, it really it quite nice here."

"Oh. Have you ever been to Wulcan before it vas destroyed?" Chekov asked gently.

"Not as much as I would like to admit," Reilly replied sadly. "What was that noise?"

"I don't know," Chekov replied.

"Over here," Reilly said as she pulled Chekov with her behind a big create.

Reilly and Chekov had just enough time to duck behind the create when someone walked in. Reilly heard shuffling and what sounded like they were looking for something or someone. Suddenly a head appeared from the top of the create.

"What are you two doing down there?" Kirk asked. "And who are you?"

"For your information, you're an idiot," Reilly commented trying not to laugh at Kirk's face. "Name's Reilly."

"Ok, Reilly. You haven't answered my question: What are you doing down there?"

"Thought you were a Klingon," Reilly replied. "And we were here to get the phaser's from over there." Reilly nodded over to the phaser's.

"Come on you two, the Klingon ship just left," Kirk told the two. "We need to get up to the ship right away."

Reilly and Chekov got up and followed Kirk out side. Reilly looked around at the mess the Klingons made. Other then the missing ship, the scene looked pretty bad.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this. I am also sorry that Chekov's dialogue is so crappy. Writing dialogue with a Russian accent is hard (and I butchered it really bad). Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello everyone. I'm sorry this took a bit to get up (between not being able to write this weekend and homework). I want to thank sailorsaturn132 for the very insightful review. I hope you guy's like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek (I wish I did), I do own Reilly and he crew of the USS Wonderer**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Reilly's POV**

Reilly decided to head off to find some of her crew mates, so she told Kirk and Chekov a quick thanks for who knows what and walked away. In no time at all, Reilly found her crew. As Reilly walked over she noticed that Charlotte wasn't with them. Reilly stop for a moment and spun around in a full circle to scan faces. Non of them looked remotely like 5'8, sandy blond Captain she knew. Reilly decided to keep walking towards her crew.

"Hey, guy's," Reilly said.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Alex Uhura commented. "I was wondering when you would show your face to us."

"You know this funeral has been hard on me, Alex," Reilly shot back. "Besides, I didn't feel like actually showing my face until after everyone said their farewells."

"I still don't understand why we came at all," Alex complained. "It's not like we knew the guy well anyway."

"That may be so, but its creepy that Reilly has two cousins," Allison Scott said. "And both of them have the same name and everything!"

"You are going nuts, Allison," Emma Sulu replied. "I hope you have remembered that this funeral was for the older Spock, not the younger one."

"I know, I know," Allison commented, her Scottish accent showing. "Its just weird in my opinion."

"Guys, guys, will you just shut up about this already?" Reilly asked.

"I don't zink zey vant to, Kommender," Elena Chekov replied.

"Well, then, can anyone tell me where the Captain is," Reilly commented.

"With the Klingon's," Rachel McCoy answered as she walked over. "During all the confusion, I think those damn Klingon's decided to take the Captain."

"Then let's go after them," Reilly said.

"It's not going to be possible, Commander," Emma replied.

"And why is that, Emma?" Reilly said.

"Those damn Klingon's somehow managed to get aboard our ship and took off with it while we were down here," Emma replied.

Reilly stood there shocked by the news. Both Charlotte and the ship were gone. It was bad enough that the Klingon's took Charlotte, but it was even worse it the crew couldn't even get off the damn planet. It dawned on Reilly that perhaps she and her crew weren't stuck on New Vulcan. The USS Enterprise and her crew were here and may be willing to help out.

"Guy's, I've got a plan to save Charlotte and get our ship back," Reilly almost yelled.

"Go on," Alex said.

"Maybe, just maybe, we can get the Captain of the Enterprise to help us get our ship and the Captain back," Reilly commented. "Besides, I've got a captain to talk to."

* * *

Reilly found Kirk easily. Walking over to the Captain, Reilly thought about what she was going to say to the man. Kirk looked up at Reilly as she sat down next to him.

"What brings you over my way, Reilly?" Kirk asked.

"I was hoping you would help me out," Reilly replied.

"With what?" Kirk said.

"Someone very close to me has been kidnapped by the Klingon's and now I found out that my damn ship has been taken by the Klingon's as well," Reilly remarked.

"And I care because..." Kirk commented.

"The person who was taken was Charlie, your cousin, Kirk," Reilly shot back as Kirk's face ashen.

"So, you're telling me that those sons of bitches just took Charlie?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Reilly said. "And I would like to help you, if you want."

"What makes you so sure that I want your help," Kirk replied.

"Charlie is my best friend and my Captain. She was the one who helped me through a very dark time," Reilly stated. "Charlie cares about her crew and she would willingly give her life up to save them, myself included. And I also don't want to see her get herself killed."

"Is that what you really think about her?" Kirk asked, a bit shocked at what Reilly just said.

"Yes," Reilly replied. "That is what I think of her. She's my friend and I don't intend to leave Charlie at the hands of the Klingon's."

"Meets me at the shuttle bay on the other side of the trees in an hour," Kirk said.

"Thank you, Kirk," Reilly replied. "Charlie was right about you, you are a good person."

Before Kirk could reply to Reilly's comment, Reilly got up and walked away. Reilly decided to walk around before heading back to her crew mates to tell them the good news. _Charlie had been right about one thing_, Reilly thought. _James Kirk isn't anything like his reputation suggested. _About 15 minutes later, Reilly regrouped with her crew mates and told them the conversation she had with Kirk. Reilly decided that Elena and Emma would accompany her to the shuttles and everyone else would stay on New Vulcan to help out with the clean up.

Forty-five minutes later, Reilly, Emma, and Elena made their way to the shuttles where they were greeted by Kirk. Kirk showed the trio to a mostly empty shuttle that would take them to the Enterprise. Kirk left after that and the trio were left to board the shuttle. There were few people on board that seats were easy to find.

* * *

**A/N- Another chapter done with. And for those who don't know, Charlotte and Charlie are the same person. I just decided to give her a nickname. And I promise to clear up any confusion about my character's and their relationships with the crew of the Enterprise in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am soooo sorry for not posting this earlier and that this chapter is shorter than the others. Thanks a lot school. I'll try and post stuff at least once a week. Any reviews are welcomed and following and liking my story would help too. (You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be greatly appreciated.) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek except for my characters**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Reilly's POV**

Reilly, Emma, and Elena were waiting for the shuttle to leave for the Enterprise. They had found seats at the front of the shuttle and were now watching the crew of the Enterprise board. Reilly moved a strand of white hair out of her face as her green eyes followed some of the crew. After the last member boarded, the shuttle took off. Reilly found herself leaning over towards the window as the shuttle entered space. All Reilly could see was the vast nothingness before the shuttle took a slight turn and the Enterprise came into view. Reilly turned to see Elena and Emma's awed faces. It was enough to bring a smile on Reilly's face. Reilly turned around and looked back at the ship. The scene looked so peaceful and was interrupted by the shuttle lurching forwards.

People were looking around confused as the shuttle gave yet another lurch. Reilly saw the beam before it hit the shuttle. The shuttle slowed considerably before the next beam hit it. Reilly guessed that the pilot was unconscious.

"Emma," Reilly said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Can you get in there?" Reilly asked as she nodded towards the front of the shuttle. "I think the pilot is unconscious and you may be the only one to get us to that ship."

"I'll give it a try," Emma replied as she unbuckled herself and made her way to the front.

Reilly unbuckled herself as well and made her way to the front. Indeed the pilot was unconscious, but that was unimportant at the present time. Elena appeared a few seconds later as Emma was working at the controls. It wasn't long before the shuttle moved again. Elena and Reilly looked at each other as the shuttle gave yet another jerk.

"Can you get the shuttle to move faster, Emma?" Reilly asked.

"I'm trying, but whoever is firing at us knocked out some stuff," Emma replied.

"Do you need help?" Elena asked.

"It would help," Emma said.

Reilly watched as Elena and Emma worked on getting the shuttle to the ship without further harm to either the shuttle and crew mates inside. Reilly looked out at the crew who were on the shuttle and wasn't surprise to see some faces plastered with fear. Reilly know all to well how it felt to be powerless in the face of danger. Turning back to Elena and Emma, Reilly could make out the shuttle bay at the back of the Enterprise. Relief flooded threw Reilly at the sight. Finally the shuttle stopped jerking and it flew smoothly into the shuttle bay.

Emma was the first to move as she embraced Elena n a hug. Reilly stood there with a smile on her face. Glancing back, Reilly saw relieved faces of the crew as Emma let go of Elena, got up, and pulled Reilly into a hug.

"We did it!" Reilly commented.

"Hell yes we did," Emma replied.

"Vho vas firing at us?" Elena asked.

"My guess is Klingon's. Who knows why they did it though," Emma said. "All I care about right now is that we are alive."

"Vell, ve should get off," Elena said. "It looks like everyone elze is."

"Looks like it," Reilly replied as she watched people getting unbuckled and moving towards the shuttle door. "Come on, let's get off. And hopefully we won't get into trouble."

"Like ve vant to get into trouble," Elena commented. "And ewen if ve did, it's not like ve had a choice."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Emma said.

* * *

**A/N- And so this chapter has ended. I hope you guys liked it as much as I have writing it. And hopefully I can post more after I get out of school in three weeks. So stay tuned.**


End file.
